


Landslide Brings You Home

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [370]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: tumblr anon requested: Something with Alan, Gordon and Virgil and 'landslide'?





	

Scott was sure he had told them to go to bed.  He very clearly remembered saying the words “you are stupidly exhausted, go to bed.”

Somehow, in the time it took for Scott to hit the showers, that had translated into _this_.

Kayo was already lounging at the rail of the upper level, grinning like she wish she had popcorn.  Scott joined her, taking in the wide view of the scene. “They’ve been at it for ten minutes at least,” she reported.  She shifted slightly, tilting her head.  “Not bad harmony, though.  Considering.”

“ _Right_ ,” Scott drawled, never taking his eyes off the scene below.

Virgil was on the piano; Scott would be impressed, but then again, Scott had once seen Virgil play Rachmaninoff flawlessly after four birthday shots.  In comparison, this was nothing, even though he was already listing badly to the left as he played.

Gordon and Alan were doing the quickstep, or at least trying to.  Alan was giggling, and Gordon kept improvising, though they were marginally on the beat.  All three were singing at the top of their lungs.

“… _And if you see my reflection in the snow covered hills, well, the landslide bring it down…”_

Scott rubbed his temples slowly.  Kayo patted his shoulder in commiseration, though she was still grinning.  Scott dropped his hand, and Kayo nodded at the railing, where she had balanced one of her small spy cameras to take in the action.  “John pointed out,” she murmured as, below them, the dancing pair almost toppled into the sunken area.  They recovered in a flailing of limbs and continued to dance.  “That we don’t have nearly enough embarrassing footage for Alan’s twenty-first yet.”

Scott bit back his own grin.  “That is true,” he conceded, turning away.  “When they crash out, throw a blanket over them, would you?”

Kayo nodded, already fiddling with the camera to get a better shot.

Scott headed to his own bed, followed by the sound of mostly on-key singing.  “ _Oh, the landslide bring it down….”_


End file.
